His Butler, Sick
by roxan1930
Summary: Sebastian gets an illness called the Demon Fever and while sick he has to endure the antics of some of the people he knows, at a certain point even Ciel himself takes care of him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

 **His Butler, Sick**

"And that sums up your schedule for today, my lord." Sebastian told Ciel just as he finished dressing the boy.

"Very well. What will I be having for breakfast?" Ciel asked as he hopped off his bed.

"For today I have prepared a dish of scrambled eggs and slices of French toast with a salad of fresh fruits." the demon butler answered as he stood up.

"Where would you like to have it?" he asked.

"In my study."

"Understood. I will deliver it shortly." Sebastian said as he stood up and gave a graceful bow before walking towards the door.

However, before he reached it he stopped and sneezed, surprising Ciel.

His butler had actually _sneezed_!

"Sebastian! What is the meaning of this?!" the boy barked, wanting an explanation as Sebastian _never_ sneezed.

Sebastian however seemed completely unfazed and giving his signature smile he simple said "Well, I believe someone must be gossiping about me. Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me…" and with that he walked away like nothing happened.

Ciel wasn't sure to believe the demon about why he sneezed but decided to just shrug it off and save himself from getting a headache that early in the morning already.

A few minutes later he was sitting in his study by his desk, reading through all the paperwork he needed to do.

When he heard a knock at his door he called a quick 'Come in!" and Sebastian opened the door, rolling the boy's breakfast ahead of him.

He carefully set it in front of his master and poured a cup of Ciel's favorite tea.

Was it Ciel's imagination or did Sebastian seem to have a bit of trouble with his task?

His hands were trembling as if the pot and cup were too heavy for him.

Just as he completed his task a loud crash was heard.

Ciel groaned at that, knowing fully well that Bardroy had most likely blown the kitchen up again.

Just as he was about to order Sebastian the go and see he was once again surprised because this time he found his butler holding his head in his hands, looking like he was in pain.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

Hearing his master's voice made Sebastian quickly regain his composure and he smiled back.

"Yes, I shall go and clean up the mess that the three idiots have made." and before Ciel could say anything else he walked away.

"Wait! Hold on now!" Ciel cried out as he got up and ran after him only to find a completely empty hallway.

"Oh! Don't you just love it when he acts all mysterious like that?!" a voice called from behind Ciel, making the boy jump and yelp in surprise.

"Grell?! What the devil are you doing here?!" he yelled, spotting the red Grim Reaper sitting on his desk.

"Sweety, do you really need to ask? I was just bored and decided to come here to see my darling Bassy!" Grell cheered as he swooned and hugged himself, grossing Ciel out.

"Whatever." Ciel sighed as he started walking towards the kitchen, hoping to lose the annoying she-man who sadly simply followed but maybe he'd just go and bother Sebastian when they reached the kitchen.

The demon would be annoyed for having to deal with Grell but he had always been able to handle it just fine.

After what seemed for far too long for Ciel they reached the kitchen and sure enough they found Sebastian scolding the three idiot servants of the mansion while Tanaka just sat next to them drinking tea for his usual Japanese cup.

"Bassy!" Grell yelled happily upon seeing the demon, making said demon flinch.

Only the thing was, he didn't seem to flinch from surprise or annoyance but from pain.

That was when Ciel had it.

First Sebastian had sneezed, then he was having trouble with the tea, then he had seemed like he was in pain and now he once again seemed in pain and now Ciel wanted an explanation on what was going on.

"Sebastian! I want to know what has been going on with you today!" he said loudly and everyone else looked between him and the butler in confusion.

"Nothing is going on, young master. Now, I must get going as I still have much work to do." Sebastian answered and started walking away when he suddenly gave a tired groan and his legs gave out from under him, making him slowly fall forward.

If it hadn't been for Finny's quick reflexes that had made him shoot over and catch the butler said butler would have hit the ground.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in surprise.

"Bloody hell!" Bard cursed automatically as he quickly went to help Finny in keeping Sebastian standing.

Tanaka's eyes widened when he placed his hand on the butler's forehead.

"He has a terrible fever!" he informed the others, earning gasps all around.

Ciel knew it wasn't the time to just stand there like an idiot so he quickly pulled himself together and started calling out orders.

"Bard, Finny, take Sebastian back to his room!" "Yes, young master!" the two men yelled simultaneously and sped off, half-carrying and half-dragging the butler along.

"Tanaka, Mey-Rin, you two clean up this mess here!" "Understood!"

With that Ciel started walking towards Sebastian's room, Grell still behind him.

"I did not know demons could get sick." he told the Grim Reaper, not sure why he did so but doing it anyway.

"That is because usually they don't. Bassy seems to be suffering from something called the 'Demon Fever'." Grell answered.

"Demon Fever?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Yes, it's something only demons can get and it's pretty much just like a normal fever for humans but it causes ten times as much pain in well… everything. And now my poor Bassy has it!" Grell started out sounding smart and helpful only to start acting like himself again.

Ciel just decided to try and ignore the Grim Reaper until they reached his butler's room which was luckily very soon.

"Ohhh! I'm finally going to see what his room looks like! Quick! How do I look?" Grell asked Ciel.

"You're just as ugly as always." the boy dead-panned before opening the door without bothering to knock.

The room was nothing special, simply holding a bed, closet, desk, chair, lamp and a few other little things.

"Haven't ya ever heard of knocking ya bloody- Oh! Hello young master." Bard awkwardly greeted Ciel who glared for a second before deciding to let it slide.

Instead of throwing a scene he turned his gaze towards Sebastian who was lying in his bed, wearing a pair of simple dark blue pajama which he only owned along with the bed to help fool anyone else into thinking he actually slept.

"We thought it would've been best if we put him to bed but he did put up a fight. He kept saying about how he didn't have time for rest and all." Finny told, completely oblivious to the death-glare the butler was sending him.

A knock was heard and the door opened again, revealing Tanaka and Mey-Rin.

"Young Master, I am glad to inform you the kitchen has been cleaned." Tanaka said as he and the maid walked into the room.

"Good." Ciel said without looking away from Sebastian who actually seemed a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for you having to see me like this." the demon apologized as he hung his head.

He and everyone else in the room were surprised when Ciel gently grabbed Sebastian's chin and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't apologize for getting sick. It is something we are not able to control. I would however like to know why you tried to hide your illness." the boy said, keeping his face strict but if you listened closely you could hear gentleness in his voice.

Sebastian gave a weak chuckle and answered "Well, if I would let a simple illness get the best of me, then what kind of butler would I be?"

Everyone groaned at that.

Couldn't that guy ever think about anything else but his job?

"It is not simple at all if it can make you collapse like before." Ciel stated and Sebastian hung his head again.

"Listen, I want you to rest as much as possible until you are completely better." Ciel ordered.

"Do not worry, Sebastian. I will take over all your responsibilities until you're better." Tanaka said as he stepped forward.

"Maybe a kiss will help!" Grell cheered and launched himself towards Sebastian who was now completely in no position to defend himself.

"Tanaka! Tactic 11-C!" Ciel yelled and the next thing Grell knew he was slammed into the ground by an old man.

"Thank you." Sebastian sighed as he leaned back against his pillow.

"Just try to get some sleep." Ciel answered and he started herding everyone out of the room.

"Good idea, Master! A few hours of sleep will do him wonders, yes it will!" Mey-Rin could be heard agreeing before the door closed, leaving Sebastian alone.

The demon sighed as he laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Why did _he_ off al demons have to get that damn illness?

Well, as his master said, it could not be helped so turning onto his side and closing his eyes he did as he was told and tried to go to sleep, even if he hadn't done that in years.

The rest of the week flew by and Sebastian wasn't getting any better.

In fact, he only seemed to be getting worse.

The demon himself was getting more and more annoyed at his situation as he felt and probably also looked like utter crap and the other servants had kept running into his room to fluff his pillow, bring extra blankets or take blankets off him and while he knew they meant well, it kept him from getting his rest.

Suddenly his door opened again but instead of one of the three idiots running inside Sebastian was surprised to see his master and his master's fiancée Lady Elizabeth walk in.

"Sebastian, I just wanted to let you know that Elizabeth wants me to accompany her to a ball and Tanaka is going with us." Ciel told him to which Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Hello, Sebastian. I heard you were sick. How are you feeling now?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, that being one of the few moments when she wasn't squealing and bouncing around.

"I am not going to lie to you, Lady Elizabeth. I feel worse then I probably look." Sebastian admitted with a small smile and also trying to throw some humor in it, if not for them then for himself because while he honestly liked the girl, her also seeing him like that made him a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, you poor dear!" the girl cooed before she started skipping around his bed while chanting something about sick people and getting better and a… unicorn?

Well, whatever she was doing, Sebastian didn't understand it so he looked over to Ciel who just shrugged.

"Heal!" Elizabeth then yelled as she pointed at Sebastian, her finger to close that he had to lean back to avoid getting poked in the eye.

"That was a special chant I once heard about! It's supposed to make sick people feel better! Did it work?" she explained before looking at Sebastian with hopeful green eyes.

"Let us just say it was an interesting sensation." Sebastian awkwardly answered, not wanting to upset her.

"CIIIIIEEEELLLL!" a familiar voice suddenly boomed and before any of them knew it Soma came running into the room with Agni behind him.

For some reason Agni was also carrying a sack over his shoulder.

"I know you are about to leave but I want to give one more try to convince you to let us give our special Indian remedy to Sebastian." the prince explained himself.

"Some, I know you mean well but I am _not_ letting you put two types of chicken-fat on my butler!" Ciel yelled, receiving weird looks from both Sebastian and Elizabeth.

"Not two types of chicken-fat! Two types of fat chickens! Agni!" Soma corrected before looking over at his servant.

"Yes, my prince!" Agni replied as he reached into the sack he was carrying and pulled out… two real fat chickens!

One was already dead, being headless and completely plucked clean while the other one was still alive, still having all of its feathers and it was acting quite active, despite its obesity.

All the non-indians had their jaws on the ground at the ridiculousness.

Without waiting for anyone to say anything Agni walked over to Sebastian while holding both chickens in one arm before using the other arm to rip his shirt open.

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled in surprise as a small blush appeared on his face, both at the fact he was being stripped by someone else and the fact that Ciel, Elizabeth and Soma were also still in the room.

The action had also earned a startled scream from Lizzy so Ciel quickly grabbed her and pulled her face in his chest to prevent her from seeing anything if more clothes would be taken off.

Agni ignored all the reactions and slammed the dead chicken onto the butler's chest, earning a loud "Oof!" from him.

Then he gently placed the living chicken on Sebastian's head.

"There. In about a few hours these chickens will have taken all your pain away, my friend." he told Sebastian who was trying to look at the living chicken on his head as it made itself comfortable.

"Young master, are you about ready to leave?" Tanaka asked as he poked his head inside before noticing the scene and staring just like the others.

"L-let's just go." Ciel managed to say after he finally found his tongue again.

After everyone had left Sebastian sighed at what was happening before his head started aching again, even more so then it ever had and he felt his heartbeat speed up and his face grow hot.

"T-this is bad…" he groaned, knowing his fever was starting to take its toll on him.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he entered the room a few hours later, wanting to check on the butler before going to sleep like he had done every night since the Demon Fever started.

Like all the other nights all of his other servants joined him in doing so.

The demon was sound asleep and somehow the dead chicken from before had ended up on his desk along with some freshly laid eggs and the living chicken was acting as a teddy-bear in the demon's arms.

It was quite a funny sight and Ciel was about to order everyone to go to bed but then he noticed something.

Sebastian's breathing was ragged and after lighting a small candle he saw that Sebastian's face was also flushed more than before.

The boy carefully walked to his butler's side, giving a small yelp when the chicken pecked his hand.

"I've known him longer then you!" he hissed at the animal, not caring how stupid he was being by pretty much arguing with a chicken, before turning back towards Sebastian.

Sebastian was also sweating a lot, his hair slicking to his face in wet locks.

Slowly Ciel went to feel Sebastian's forehead, yelping and pulling away upon contact.

The demon's skin nearly burned his own off!

"Young master?" Finny asked worriedly from where he was huddled with the others.

"He's burning up! Somebody bring me a bowl of ice-water and a towel, right now!" he ordered, ignoring the pain in his own hand.

With that Mey-Rin quickly stumbled away and miraculously made it back without having dropped anything.

Ciel quickly grabbed everything from her before wetting the towel, wringing it, and whipping his butler's forehead.

"Please, allow me to-" Tanaka went to say, wanting to take over but Ciel cut him off.

"No! I'll do this myself! I'll even stay up all night if I have to." the young earl said, eyes strong as they looked at all of them before turning gentle as he looked back at Sebastian.

I'll stay up all night…" he whispered as he continued his task.

Knowing the boy wouldn't change his mind Tanaka quietly ushered everyone else out, leaving them alone.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Ciel whispered and he could swear he saw Sebastian smile at that.

The next morning Ciel groaned as the sun hit his face.

Great, he had fallen asleep.

Just as he opened his eye (the other one still have the eyepatch over it) he was greeted by the sight a the chicken's face far to close.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he fell backwards in surprise.

"Why, good morning, young master!" a familiar voice suddenly called and looking up Ciel found Sebastian sitting up in bed, smiling down at him.

"Sebastian!" he called out in surprise before jumped up and feeling his butler's forehead, making said butler's smile grow.

It seemed his fever had mostly gone, leaving Sebastian with only a slight temperature.

"It seems you are starting to recover, finally. Get yourself some more rest so it'll go quicker." Ciel ordered to which Sebastian's smile grew even wider as he complied and lay back down.

A few days later Sebastian had completely recovered and was back to work, at the moment serving tea and treats to Ciel and all his guests which at the moment were Elizabeth and her maid Paula, Soma and Agni and Lau.

"You seem to be feeling just like your old self again, Sebastian!" Elizabeth happily stated while the butler poured her tea.

"Yes, he indeed does and that is certainly a good thing after all those days." Lau agreed.

"By the way, what _was_ exactly wrong with him all those days?" he then asked, causing everyone around him to sweat-drop.

"He was sick! But that does not matter as our remedy has cured him, right Agni?" Soma yelled proudly, his servant nodding happily.

"No, he got better because of my cute chant!" Elizabeth protested.

"Actually, while both have helped me recover, it was actually because of my master I got better." Sebastian said, causing everyone to curiously look at him.

Except for Ciel who just tried to look away.

"What do you mean by that?" the boy growled.

"Please do not think I did not notice you taking care of me, including staying by my slight the whole night." The butler answered with a smile and Ciel felt his face turn bright red.

The chorus of Awww!'s didn't help either.

"I-it didn't mean anything! I just didn't want to lose you because I like the cakes only you can make!" he tried to cover himself up but in the end he knew it was useless as he heard everyone else laugh at him.

"Well then, perhaps I should make you some more sweets then. Would anyone else be interested too?" Sebastian asked politely as he bowed, being the only one who didn't laugh but the amusement was obvious on his face.

After he left the room Ciel cleared his throat so he could attempt to save face.

"Elizabeth, I believe you were just telling about a rabbit you saw?" he asked the girl who squeeled happily and started telling some story about a bunny she saw in a forest while everyone listened, or in Ciel's case pretended to listen.

However, even if the topic of everyone's attention had changed, that didn't mean they forgot about what Ciel did for Sebastian.

Even if the boy tried to hide it, he really did care for the demon and everyone, including the demon knew it.

 **The End**

 **And there we have another Black Butler fanfic! Anyway, I've got a new poll on my page here and I'd really appreciate it if you guys would go and vote on it since only 1 person has done so yet! Well, I hope you guys liked this and will review, maybe fav this and read my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
